


A Christmas Blizzard

by SuperfriendlyFox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Kara flies Lena to New York City for a white Christmas. A blizzard descends, and they’re forced to share a hotel room with only one bed.“This has been, hands down, the best holiday ever.”“Hands . . . down?” Lena lowers her hands from her chest, pulling with her the blanket and sheet.Kara’s eyes widen.How is it they’re forced to disrobe, in order to share a bed? Is it a Christmas miracle? Or just that they really,reallywant to be together, and just haven’t had the courage to confess?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 319
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	A Christmas Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2amsnacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amsnacks/gifts).

> For my Secret Santa, 2amsnacks. I hope you like it! Sorry, I know zero about lacrosse. :)

It’s another white Christmas in National City. 

White clouds blanket the sky, making for a dreary day. If they’re in for any precipitation at all, it’s going to be rain.

Lena had stayed over at Kara’s the night before, having drunk rather too much of Eve’s Christmas punch. Kara had tucked her in on the couch with a warm, fuzzy blanket. Near sleep, Lena had still been aware enough to wish she’d been sitting on Kara’s bed, so Kara would tuck her in _there_, and maybe slide in next to her, and perhaps snuggle close, and hold her. 

Now it’s late morning and they feast on sugar cookies and cocoa for breakfast. Lena helps Kara clean up the remnants of last night’s party. They exchange presents, and Kara bemoans the amount of money Lena obviously spent on hers. Lena dismisses this with a wave of her hand and a lopsided, slightly hungover grin. 

Kara looks out the window at the gloomy, gray day. Suddenly she whirls around. “Let me take you to New York City! It snowed there last night and I bet it’s beautiful.”

Lena gazes at her best friend. _ Beautiful, like you. _

As much as she’d prefer to snooze some more—perhaps snuggled with Kara on the couch while watching the parade on TV—she immediately says yes. Kara throws on her Super suit and shoves a change of clothes into her handbag, while Lena sneaks a swig from her hip flask to soothe her hangover. Kara waits till Lena pulls on her boots and coat, before picking her up and whooshing them out the window.

She keeps to a gentle speed that’s comfortable and safe for Lena, and takes a circuitous route to avoid rain and snow. Still, the winds are bracing, and by the time they alight in Central Park behind a copse of trees, the winds—along with the scotch Lena had slammed down—make her hangover a distant memory. Kara quickly pulls on her blouse and cardigan, slacks, coat and hat, all from that bottomless handbag—“Oh, hey, I packed scarves for us, too”—while Lena pulls her flask from her coat pocket for another surreptitious swig.

A new snow begins to fall as they make their way through the park. Mouths hang open; flakes dissolve on their tongues. Lena pushes Kara, who plays along and pretends to fall over. Lena drops down next to her and they make snow angels, which somehow turns into a tickle fight. Finally they help each other up. Kara scoops up a handful of snow, shapes it into a ball and tosses it at Lena, who squeals and runs behind a nearby tree. Kara runs after her, only to be pummeled by snow once rounding said tree.

The ‘fight’ eventually winds down, with Lena declared the winner. They stroll out of the park and down Fifth Avenue, arm in arm as best friends do. While enjoying a delicious lunch at an expensive restaurant, their waiter marvels at how much Kara can eat. Afterward they make their way to Rockefeller Center, joining the crowd admiring the festively lit seventy-seven-foot spruce. They gaze all the way to the top, at the Swarovski Star, and Kara whispers it looks just like the pod that brought Kal-El to Earth. A tear slides down her cheek at the remembrance of a world—a family—suddenly gone, and Lena pulls her into a hug.

“Sometimes in the Fortress, I go through the holograms Jor-El sent with Clark, that’s how I know what it looked like.” Kara sniffles. “I know I shouldn’t let it affect me—”

“No no, it’s all right,” says Lena soothingly. “You shouldn’t repress your feelings when they come up.” The irony isn’t lost on her, as even now she’s shoving her attraction to her best friend into a tiny box, to be opened and anguished over once she’s safely alone.

“Enough sadness,” says Kara after several minutes of hugging. “We’re here to have fun.”

And so it’s onto the rink for ice skating. Lena doesn’t know how to ice skate, and in all the years they’ve gone skating together has never bothered to learn, so as to have an excuse to hold Kara’s hand.

Kara’s never seemed to mind.

After much giggling, and falling down on Lena’s part—Kara gallantly saving her before she hits the ice—they repair to a rinkside table for hot cocoa with marshmallows. Then there’s window shopping, and admiring the festive scenes in Macy’s Holiday Windows. This soon turns into _ real _ shopping, with Lena dragging Kara inside and insisting on buying her a cute new cardigan, which only happens to be expensive because of the quality of the cashmere. Kara reciprocates with a nice new watch, over Lena’s protests.

Minimal protests. It _ is _ a nice watch.

Finally leaving the store, they gaze bemusedly around them, as day has turned to night, and the gently falling snow into a full blown blizzard. 

Kara bites her lip. “I can’t fly you home in this, Lena.”

Lena waves a dismissive arm, flinging additional snow onto passersby in the process. “It’s totally fine, Kara. There’s a hotel on nearly every block. We’ll just stay the night.”

*

“Sorry, we’re full.”

“We’re totally booked.”

“There’s a toy convention in town, and you know, the holidays . . .”

At every hotel they’re turned away, even once they exhaust the five-stars Lena’s used to staying at. Finally they find a quaint, clean little place hidden away on a side street. The desk clerk scans his computer screen and says the magic words—

“We have one left.” 

“How wonderful.” Lena hesitates, aware she appears too eager. “As long as there are two beds—”

“For sure. I need room to stretch.” Kara stretches her arms over her head, and yawns adorably.

“There’s only one bed.” 

“We’ll take it,” they say, together. 

They look at each other with surprise, then turn back to the desk clerk. He stares blankly at his screen, presumably not judging them, nor guessing Lena’s fantasized about such a moment all the years she’s known Kara.

Lena lets out an awkward little laugh, looking back at her friend. “We _ must _ take it, quickly, before—like all the other rooms in the city—it gets snatched up.”

Kara bobs her head up and down. “Look at all those people behind us, clamoring for a room.”

Behind them the lobby is quiet, except for soft Christmas music lilting through the speakers.

The clerk taps at his keyboard. “I just need a credit card—”

Lena’s card practically leaps from her purse. She hands it to him. “I’ll take care of it, Kara. You handled our travel arrangements.”

They look at each other, and grin. 

*

They have dinner in the hotel restaurant, and again their waiter marvels at how much Kara can put away. Lena has a few drinks. Not enough to get soused, just enough to give her courage for the night ahead. There’s never been a better time to throw caution to the wind and snow and admit her feelings for her best friend. After all, Kara did claim the nearly empty lobby was rushing the desk for the lone room. Although, that could have just been her being a supportive friend. 

Lena has another drink, and Kara, another dessert.

Finally, when they can put it off no longer, they take the elevator upstairs.

*

“Wow.” Kara peels off her cardigan. “They’re sure pumping heat into this room.” 

Lena removes her sweater, and takes care to slip her flask from the pocket of her coat. She holds it behind her back, so Kara won’t see and worry. “I expect they want to keep it cozy.”

Kara waves a hand at the double bed. “There’s plenty of room.”

“Plenty.” Lena nods, not at all disappointed.

Kara turns to her, worry marring her otherwise perfect face. “I didn’t think to bring pajamas, did you?” 

“I didn’t think we’d stay overnight.” Lena bites her lip. “Perhaps we should go out and do some more shopping?”

Kara peers out the window. “You can hardly see anything, it’s coming down like mad.”

Lena looks over Kara’s shoulder, breathing her in. “We certainly can’t go out in that.”

“Mmm.”

After more dithering and awkward grins, they take turns using the bathroom. Lena takes another swig.

*

When she comes back into the room, Kara’s already under the sheets—one arm curled around her head and pillow, fully clothed. Lena hesitates at the edge of the bed. “It’s awfully warm in here. I . . . I should very much like to take off these woolen clothes.” She’d worn a cashmere turtleneck under her sweater, and nice woolen slacks beneath her Burberry coat. Even were it_ not _so hot in here, she wouldn’t want to get them wrinkled.

Kara hums her approval of this plan, and Lena feels obligated to add, “I didn’t wear a shirt underneath. Only my bra.”

“You can take it off,” Kara squeaks. “I promise I won’t peek.” 

She turns her head to the side, and Lena quickly divests herself of most of her clothing. She slides into bed with Kara in nothing but her lingerie, and pulls up the covers.

Kara squirms. “I’m a bit uncomfortable in all this.” She unbuttons her blouse and yanks it off, revealing the Super suit underneath. The khakis come off next. “Ah, much better.”

It’s quiet a few minutes, except for their breathing, with Lena’s falling on the heavy side. She hopes Kara won’t notice. “Speaking of uncomfortable, er . . . Would you mind at all if I take off my bra? It’s so uncomfortable, I certainly can’t sleep in it. As soon as I get home from work, I take off my bra first thing.”

“Oh yeah, chuck that thing right off.” Kara’s voice sounds strangely strangled. “I mean, I said I wouldn’t peek.”

Lena unhooks the offending piece of clothing. She tosses it over the headboard, where it hangs, mostly on Kara’s side, swaying gently, the clasp knocking softly against the mahogany.

After a few minutes, Lena hears a zipper unzipping, and the sound of technologically advanced fibers peeling away from Kara’s body.

“I just hate to sleep in my suit. It’s so snug.”

“Of course.” Lena’s breath catches in her throat. “You . . . can take off your bra too, if you like.”

“Oh I never wear one.” 

Lena’s eyebrows rise so high, they almost touch _her_ bra. 

“I mean, under the suit. It supports my boobs all on its own.” 

Lena closes her eyes, the better to entertain such a lovely visual. Certainly not to sleep. There will be no sleeping tonight, resting as she is in a bed, practically naked, with Kara Danvers, her best friend—who’s so much more in her heart—practically naked beside her.

Kara chuckles. “I better not let anything slip about tonight to Alex. Ever since she realized she was gay, she sees gayness everywhere. Imagine what she would say if she found out we shared a bed tonight? Almost without any clothes on?”

“I can’t imagine.” Lena can surely imagine. An image of the snarky redhead barges its way into her mind, and she opens her eyes, the better to chase it away.

“_I _ can. _ That’s so gay_, is what she’d say.” Kara scoffs. “I’m not gay.”

Lena’s heart plunges into her stomach. She’d never actually thought Kara might be gay, or bi, or at all interested in her in any way more than as a friend, but still, it hurts to actually hear it. “_I_ am.”

Kara turns to her in surprise, then remembers her promise and swiftly turns her face back toward the wall. “You _ are?”_

“Mmm.”

“How did I never know that?”

Lena hesitates, afraid to share something she’s kept quiet all these years. But Kara had been brave and confessed she was Supergirl, even though she was afraid Lena would end their friendship. _ She _ should be brave now as well. She takes a deep breath. “Perhaps . . . perhaps I was afraid it would affect our friendship, if you thought I might . . . develop feelings for you.”

“Develop feelings for—” Kara laughs like a maniac. “_Me? _ No way. As if you would get feelings for little ol’ me.”

There’s more awkward silence. Then Kara whispers, “I mean . . . I might be a _ little _ gay. I could see myself being gay for _ you_—not that I mean that as an insult to gay people in any way.”

Lena can hardly breathe. Her heart starts beating frighteningly fast. The covers might have slipped a few inches off her chest. “None taken.”

“I just mean . . .” Kara swallows. “You _know_ I love you. As a friend, yeah, but I’ve noticed over the years I love you more than any guy I’ve ever dated.”

“Is that so?” Lena grips the side of the bed.

There’s a crunching sound from the other side. Lena’s going to have to pay for damages later. “Uh huh. And I . . . I’ve noticed that, I love you just as much as I love Alex—except, not in the same way. Not like a sister. More like . . .”

“A really good friend,” Lena whispers sadly, sure this is not going to go the way she’s fantasized it would go, a great many times, often while alone, in bed, while holding her vibrator. Kara wouldn’t bring up her sister if she were hoping for romance between them. 

“Would you . . . would you mind covering up, so I can turn and we can talk face to face?”

“Of course.” Lena squeezes her eyes shut to stop encroaching tears from escaping. Kara wouldn’t be so averse to seeing her boobs if she were hoping for romance between them. She makes sure the sheet fully covers her front as she slowly turns on her other side.

“Hey,” Kara says softly. “Can you look at me? Please?”

Lena opens her eyes. A tear slides down her cheek.

“Hey, hey.” Kara reaches out and gently wipes the tear away. “More than a friend. _Much_ more. I just . . . I didn’t think you were gay. And besides, even if you were, I didn’t think you would like me like that. When we met you were this hotshot CEO and I was no one. I wasn’t even a reporter yet. And even though I’ve got a Pulitzer now, and I’m, well, _super_—”

Kara giggles at her own joke, but Lena understands. Even with each new worldly accomplishment, she always felt inferior to Lex. Like she could never catch up. 

She reaches out; softly traces Kara’s knuckles, her palm, down her arm. “I’ve never thought of you as no one. I’ve had feelings for you right from the start. From the first moment I met you, probably, and they’ve only gotten stronger with all the time we’ve spent together.”

Kara stares at her a full minute, or at least it seems that way to Lena. “Stronger together,” she says softly, sort of to herself, scooching closer.

They look into each other’s eyes. Lena closes hers. A moment passes, a moment of fear and hope, and then Kara’s lips softly brush hers. They’re wet, and warm, and oh so gentle. Then the tip of Kara’s tongue slowly slips inside.

They kiss perhaps a full minute, the best minute of Lena’s life, and then Kara slowly pulls away.

Lena opens her eyes, to meet Kara’s loving ones. There’s surety there.

“I think I’ve always wanted to do that,” Kara breathes, reaching up and tracing fingertips down Lena’s cheek and jaw. She leans in for another soft smooch, then tilts her head back once more to look. She beams, her smile lighting the room, brighter even than the Swarovski Star. “This has been, hands down, the best holiday ever.”

“Hands . . . down?” It seems Kara would _not_ be averse to seeing her boobs. Lena lowers her hands from her chest, pulling with her the blanket and sheet.

Kara’s eyes widen. “Wow. I haven’t even bought you dinner yet.”

Lena laughs, and Kara lowers her own covers. Emboldened, Lena moves a little closer. “It would be difficult to go back to just being friends, after this.”

“It sure would.”

“I know we haven’t even had a _ first _ date yet—”

Kara tilts her head. “Some of our get togethers have seemed _ a lot _ like dates.”

Lena smiles. She’d always thought only she thought that. “It seems a shame to squander this opportunity, sharing a hotel room, sharing a bed, having already removed the vast majority of our clothing—”

“We definitely should take advantage of the situation.” Kara nods enthusiastically. “What with all the demands on our time, who knows when we’ll be able to do this again? With my rushing after stories—”

“My late nights—”

“All the calls for Supergirl’s assistance—”

“All too frequent business trips taking me to all corners of the globe—”

“Babe.” Kara lets out a dismissive puff of air, and Lena thrills at the first declaration she’s Kara’s babe. “It’s not like I can’t just fly all over the world to surprise you. _Oops_.” She scrunches up her face, adorably. “Guess it won’t be much of a surprise now.”

“Darling.” Kara beams at the first declaration she’s Lena’s darling, and Lena reaches to hold her hand. “Even if we just say goodnight and go to sleep tonight, this has been the best day and night of my entire life.”

Kara takes Lena’s other hand in hers. She leans forward to kiss her collarbone, making Lena shiver. “It’s going to get even better. I’m going to spend my life making sure you’re the happiest woman in the world—no, the universe! No, the multiverse!”

Lena shivers again, as that sounds startlingly like a marriage vow.

She wonders how long of a courtship would be appropriate before asking Kara to marry her. She wonders if they’ll move in together first, or just jump right in. She wonders if she should buy Kara an engagement ring, or a bracelet as was Krypton’s tradition.

She lets go of wondering altogether, as Kara nips at her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> On the news I saw the Swarovski Star being lowered onto this year’s Rockefeller Center Christmas tree, and thought it looked quite like Kal-El’s pod in _Superman: The Movie._
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
